Oplosan
by Author tanpa nama
Summary: Hinata badmood. Neji iseng. Nyonya Hyuuga yang lagi nyari bon belanjaan, sama Tuan Hiashi yang lagi lewat. Semuanya mendadak kacau pas dering hape Neji bersuara. / Oplosan by Nur Bayan/ Khusus untuk mbak uL!ezha alias Tri Wuri Damayanti.


**Oplosan by Author tanpa nama**

**Lagu Oplosan by Nur Bayan**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning Inside, OOC, Alternatif Universe, Typo, Bahasa Sunda, and etc.**

_~Khusus untuk Mbak uL!ezha alias Tri Wuri Damayanti~_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hinata sih emang anaknya males dan nggak perduli amat cuma duduk santai sambil makan es krim yang dia ambil dari kulkas tadi. Nonton Drama cengeng yang bikin dia ngantuk. Sebenernya sih nggak terlalu diperduliin, cuma bete aja kalo lama-lama ngedekem di kamar sambil baca novel romantis yang ujung-ujungnya bikin buku itu bakalan melayang ke tembok. Inget kecengan dia yang minggu kemaren selingkuh. Ngenes banget, nasib dia.

Kesel sih, cuma mau diapain. Nangis uring-uringan juga ngga bakalan bikin dia balik lagi.

Neji keluar dari kamarnya pake kaos putih oblong sama celana boxer warna putih. Dia sih sebenernya cuma iseng aja. Niatnya cuma mau cari perhatian sama cewek yang jadi adek dia itu. Tapi ngeliat muka badmood dia, malah bikin Neji penasaran.

Duduk di samping Hinata, Neji malah ngedapetin tatapan maut dari cewek itu.

"Maneh kunaon? Teu Raos pisan ditingalina." Neji naikin alisnya ngeliat Hinata yang tumben-tumbenan kayak gini. Nggak kayak biasanya, berisik dan suka bikin onar di rumah. Ini malah mendadak jadi cewek moody yang nggak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Teu kunanon. Tong nanya-nanya deui. Kepo maneh tatanya wae." Hinata ngejawab Neji ogah-ogahan. Mandang televisi yang lagi acara nangis-nangis pake muka bosen. Kapan melodrama ini abis? Dia pengen ngeliat adegan pacul-paculan antar nenek gayung dengan bapak gayung, di film Facul House ini. Hinata juga pengen ngeliat adegan gayung-gayungan antar ibu pacul dan bapak pacul. Nggak rumit, kan... iya... sederhana. Sederhana banget malahan.

Bujug!

Neji langsung mandang horror adeknya. Gila! Sejak kapan dia berani kayak gitu!?

Nyonya Hyuuga nggak lama itu dateng dari arah dapur yang nggak jauh dari ruang tivi. Mondar-mandir sambil pake celemek bunga-bunga warna biru. Yang bikin Hinata naek darah turun ingus di situ yah... jalan-jalan di depan tivi. Neji sendiri udah males nanganin adeknya itu, salah-salah kena semprot. Emang udah kena semprot tadi. Alah, panas brew telinga dia ngedengerin semprotan adeknya kayak gitu. Lagian juga efek dari apa sih sampe kayak gini?

"Nata, ngeliat bon belanjaan Ibu nggak, sayang?" Tanya Nyonya Hyuuga sambil cari-cari di deket televisi.

Hinata nguap. Ngantuk ngeliatin tivi yang dari tadi nggak tau nayangin apa. Nenek gayung sama kakek gayungnya nggak muncul-muncul, ibu pacul sama bapak paculnya nggak ditayangin. Mungkin adegan nya diskip kali, yah. Huh? Padahal dia yakin, rating yang dicari itu dari dua adegan itu yang emang lucu.

"Ada Bu, popcorn sama ikan sarden di kulkas, nasinya juga ada di mejikom." Hinata ngejawab pertanyaan Ibunya. Ngambil remote, terus matiin tivi yang dari tadi nyala.

Nyonya Hyuuga berbalik, mandang anak perempuan nya yang lagi santai di samping kakaknya itu pake wajah heran. Jelas heran, lah. Laper? Nggak masalah, ambil aja di mejikom. Piringnya juga tinggal ambil di rak. Dia tadi masak kok, lagian satu jam yang lalu, mereka udah makan siang, kan?

"Naha ka Adi maneh teh, jang?" Tanyanya bingung.

Neji angkat bahu. Pura-pura nggak perduli padahal aslinya takut disemprot.

"Tadi aya na di kolong enggon sare, Mi. Nenha hoyong emam cenah, neangan indungna kamana." Jawab Neji sambil nguap. Ngantuk rasanya dia.

Seakan-akan Nyonya Hyuuga menjadi orang terwaras yang berdiri di dekat dua orang gila yang tengah menyamar menjadi anak-anaknya itu. Takut ketularan mereka, Nyonya Hyuuga buru-buru cabut lagi ke dapur. Salah-salah nanti penyakitnya nular.

Neji ngelirik Hinata. Masih melek rupanya.

"Opo ora eman duite... Gawe tuku banyu setan... Opo ora mikir yen mendem... Iku biso ngrusak pikiran..."

Hinata gantian ngelirik Neji yang lagi ngerogoh kantongnya. Tumben banget abangnya doyan sama lagu beginian. Dering hapenya aja kayak gitu. Norak. Ketawa ngikik sendiri ngedengernya, dia malah ngedapetin tatapan heran dari kakak satu-satunya itu.

"Bapak! Neji, yeh." Hinata teriak. Hiashi yang lagi lewat tepat di depan tivi berbalik sambil mandang anak bungsunya yang ngelirik abangnya. Hiashi sendiri Cuma cengok ngeliat putrinya. Nggak ada angin nggak ada ujan kok kayaknya semangat banget. Beda dari biasanya.

Ngelangkah ngedeketin anaknya, dia cuma ngerjep pas Neji masukin hapenya lagi.

Hiashi mandang Hinata bingung, Neji juga sama.

"Naon da dipanggilan wae?"

Hinata nahan ketawa. Dia duduk sambil ngangkat satu kakinya ke sofa, "Lagu na, norak." Jawab Hinata sambil nunjuk hape Neji yang ada di kantong.

Neji lagi-lagi mandang adeknya bingung. Dia mandang Hiashi yang lagi mandang Hinata.

"Lagu naon, sih? Oplosan?" Tanya Neji yang dijawab sama angkatan bahu Hinata. "Oplosan keur ngetren. Nehna teu nyaho gening, Pak. Hinata norak."

Neji cekikikan. Bareng sama Hiashi yang ketawa ngakak sambil nunjuk Hinata yang pasang muka cengo. Entah cuma dia doang yang doyan lagu barat atau emang kakak sama ayahnya yang lagi entah gimana. Lho, lagian lagunya dia emang ndak tau kok.

"Hoi! Da emang lagu na norak, ndek dinaonkeun?" Hinata diri, mandang Neji kesel sambil bawa bantal sofa.

Hiashi cuma geleng-geleng kepala sebelum ninggalin anak-anaknya pergi. Bodo amat mau ada perang atau apa, dia mau istirahat. Abis mandiin si jagur tadi. Itu... Ayam jago yang sering dia adu sama Bapak Fugaku dari tetangga sebelah.

Hinata mandang Neji kesel. Ngelemparin bantalnya ke muka Neji, dia langsung pergi ke kamar. Halah, emang dia belum denger lagunya kok. Neji kali yang norak, aduh nggak enak banget sih kayak gitu. Jalan sambil ngejengkat, Ibunya ternyata masih nyariin bon belanjaan di deket pot yang ada di pinggi kamar dia.

"Norak maneh teh!" Neji teriak dari sofa.

**Brak**

Pintu ditutup, Neji mesti mastiin kalo engsel pintunya nggak copot.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**The End**

* * *

_Thank's for Reading―_


End file.
